


Kiss Me, Touch Me

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jeremy, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fake AH Crew, Genderfluid Character, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Omega!Ryan, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, alpha!Gavin, nonbinary/genderfluid!ryan - Freeform, trans!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Touch me deeplyI never want to let goYou got a hold of my soulTake me freelyReach down and give it to meOur love is something you’ll need





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely ppl on discord who have inspired me to write porn :)! That being said, this is the first time I've ever written both porn and aboverse. 
> 
> Each chapter will be different from the other: Two: trans!ryan, Three: nb/fluid!ryan 
> 
> After I came up with the title, I was looking at it for the longest time b/c it reminded me of a song I couldn’t remember the name of till it hit me: song - [Touch Me by Candyland](https://open.spotify.com/track/4L4kIhqiEwiR5eyOtQGwTC)

When Jeremy joined the crew, Ryan noticed Gavin's attention wandering over towards the other alpha more. Never when they were together or anything in the like to make Ryan think Gavin didn’t want him anymore. But, Ryan saw the lingering looks and was curious, curious and intrigued by what was going through his alpha's head about the new hire. And if that wasn’t enough; being witness to seeing his alpha tripping over himself trying to impress another alpha was one hell of a sight to behold.   

In the end, it started as an idea. Like most things, but an idea, nonetheless, that was eating away at both Gavin and Ryan when Gavin brought it up to Ryan one night. 

From then on, Ryan was a little bird on Gavin's shoulder. Constantly whispering filthy things in Gavin's ears about what Gavin and Jeremy together could do to him and how excited he was to have both their knots once Gavin found his nerves to approach Jeremy. 

Seeing the effect his words had on his alpha, sending Gavin into squirming, whining mess, made Ryan's pulse race at how he could turn his alpha to putty with a few simple words. It excited him that soon he'll have not only Gavin but Jeremy manhandle him in no time.    

When Gavin did get around to asking Jeremy if he'd be interested in joining Ryan and him for a cheeky little night of fun, Ryan watched from afar. Saw as Jeremy's mouth opened and closed, staring up at Gavin like he could have dropped to his knees then and there and sucked him off.  

It was beautiful. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, first time for everything;v;
> 
> Hope its at least a good read! o/ <3  
> Next chapter will have trans!ryan! 
> 
> also, warning for minor breeding kink mention!

Ryan desperately fucked into Jeremy; the only thing keeping his movement in check was Gavin’s body behind his. Hands on his waist, nails digging into his skin as Gavin whispered words of praise to him for fucking Jeremy so good as he slowly bounced Ryan on his cock with shallow thrusts. Each word that spilled from Gavin's mouth had Ryan practically begging for his alpha to fuck both Jeremy and himself in earnest and stop it with the teasing, but Ryan knew better. 

In the same breath, after pampering Ryan with his words, he’d lean over Ryan’s shoulder just enough to make eye contact with Jeremy, wrapping an arm around Ryan's waist to keep him steady while he cupped Jeremy's face, running his thumb over Jeremy's lips, slipping it into his mouth when Jeremy licked it. Telling him how good of an alpha he was for letting their omega take him. 

Ryan paid no mind to Gavin's words that were meant for Jeremy, but he could see it in Jeremy’s face that he wanted to beg and scream at Gavin to be rougher. His face almost red in how flushed he was - Ryan wanted to comply and give Jeremy what he wanted, but Gavin’s steady yet firm pace kept Ryan's hips from pounding into Jeremy despite the alpha's legs trying and failing to pull Ryan into him more. 

Ryan's arms were on either side of Jeremy's head when he reached up and pulled Ryan into a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth as Jeremy growl whined into his mouth. Ryan's arms shook wanting to collapse and let Jeremy continue to ravish his mouth when all of a sudden, he felt Gavin's weight leaving him.   

Ryan cried out Gavin's name along with a string of no's, clawing and reaching behind him as much as he could, pleading for Gavin to come back as he felt Gavin's cock slipping out of him.

"Why?! Why, why, good Omega, being good, you said! Please, no!!" Ryan's voice cracked while he reached for Gavin. Gavin interlaced their fingers together and pulled Ryan with him, making his cock slip out of Jeremy, who in turned groaned, pushing himself up looking just as confused and desperate as Ryan felt. 

In his haste to touch Gavin anywhere, Ryan nearly tangled his limbs with Gavin's in his hurry to turn around. Wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck crushing their lips together. Gavin groaned into his mouth biting on his bottom lip before threading his fingers through Ryan's hair, tugging on it to keep him from going in for another kiss and forcing a deep moan to slip past Ryan's lips.       

Gavin leaned in, nibbling along Ryan's jaw. "Who do you want where love?" Gavin asked, voice rumbling in a way that always made Ryan feel like he was being set on fire from the inside out. 

For a moment, Ryan's brain short-circuited. Who did he want? He didn’t want to choose, he wanted them both, but Gavin wanted him to choose. 

Instead, Ryan whimpered, "Both, want you both. Please. Can't choose! Don’t make me choose!" Hands were rubbing circles into his thighs seemingly to calm him down – Jeremy's hands since Gav's were busy – but then Gavin growled tugging on his hair again exposing his throat more; Gavin's teeth sinking into the center of his neck causing Ryan's eyes to glaze over. 

"Ryan. Choose." This time it was Jeremy talking, his voice sounding shaky in Ryan's ear, as he kissed the back of his neck, opposite from where Gavin was biting him. 

His eyes roamed around the ceiling when Gavin's bite deepened just so causing Ryan to gasp out. 

"You two." 

He felt Jeremy pull back, hands stopping on his hips and saw Gavin pulling away from him enough to see the confusion on his alpha's face. 

It took Ryan a moment to find his words again when he did he leaned in and kissed Gavin, "Forget me. Fuck Jeremy. Want to watch you two." Even with the thought alone of watching Gavin fuck into Jeremy like he normally would him, had Ryan's cock twitching and his hole clenching. 

Opening his eyes, he saw that Gavin looking over his shoulder at Jeremy and smiled into Gavin's neck, biting him back and sucking a hickey in its wake. "That's okay, yeah?" 

Even with the slight lull, Ryan quickly moved and pushed Jeremy in Gavin's arms in his place more than happy to finger and jerk himself off, but Gavin put an end to that quickly. With a shaky voice, he told Jeremy to finger himself while he dealt with Ryan. 

"You think you can get off that easy?" He wrapped his hand around Ryan's cock, thumbing the slit sending Ryan into a mess of whining and whimpering hands twisting into the bedsheets. "Wait here." 

Gavin disappeared for a minute, and in that time, Ryan had crawled over to Jeremy pleading with him to let him deep throat him. Ryan was too busy taking in as much of Jeremy as he could to pat himself on the back, but when they heard distinct growl they moved away from each other, Ryan almost went tumbling off the bed in his haste to get away, when Gavin gripped his arm. 

"These were meant for you, but it looks like Jeremy needs to be taught a less as well." Ryan's mouth watered at Gavin's assertive tone, they really fucked up, but they were in for a treat. 

Ryan didn’t dare say a word as Gavin tossed a few things onto the bed and holy shit he wanted the vibrator, almost demanding Gavin to strap it to him or stuff it in him and set it on full blast, but instead Gavin carefully reached for a pair handcuffs and a cock ring. Ryan groaned as Gavin carefully put the cock ring on him and his groan turned to panting when Gavin leaned down and kissed the head. 

"Gav..."         

"Vib would've been yours but looks like Jeremy needs it more than you." As he spoke he moved behind Ryan and cuffed his wrists together, kissing his shoulders as he moved. "Be a good Omega and maybe I'll let Jeremy knot you, yeah?"   

With that, he left Ryan and got to work on strapping the vibrator onto the underside of Jeremy's dick.

 

* * *

 

Ryan couldn’t take it anymore. He was hard and sweaty and wanted to fucked within an inch of his life.  

Everything was too much and too little all at once and there was nothing he could do to relieve himself as both Gavin's and Jeremy's scents filed the room drowning him in need of a knot. The smell second to the sounds they were making as Gavin held Jeremy down and fucked him.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck – there, right fucking there  _Alpha_!" Jeremy snarled at Gavin but showed no signs of fighting, simply let his body be used by the other as he clawed at Gavin's back, legs wrapped around his waist.    

How Jeremy was even able to form words even a little bit with both a vibrating on full on his dick and Gavin inside him was beyond Ryan. At this point, Ryan would've been overstimulated begging for Gavin's knot, to be breed.  

Than Gavin. God, Gavin. He'd never seen from another angle before that wasn’t under or above the alpha, but here, Ryan got to see how his muscles flexed with each movement made as he pinned Jeremy down. On top of that, he could hear Gavin's mix of panting and growling while he sunk his teeth into Jeremy's skin, leaving his mark all over the other alpha. 

"Knot me, fucking knot me  _please_ , Gav-  _Alpha_! Please, want your knot! Gonna come again!" 

That had Ryan rutting even more into the sheets which caught the attention of Gavin and fuck he looked ruined. 

Gavin leaned over Jeremy, but his words were loud enough for Ryan to hear and he almost sobbed in pure happiness. 

"Can you wait a minute, Jeremy, lovely Jeremy. Look at Ryan over there, he wants to be knotted too, think you can give him your while taking mine?"

The reaction was instant, Jeremy nodded babbling a number of things while Gavin turned the vibrator off, giving Jeremy a quick kiss before tossing it to the side and moving over to Ryan, uncuffing him – keeping the cock ring on – and helped him over to where Jeremy was waiting, body shaking. 

Gavin peppered his body with kisses, mumming along his burning skin about how good he'd been. 

"Such a good Omega, so lovely and beautiful." 

While Gavin showed him in praise, he prepared him for Jeremy's knot. And before knew it, he was bouncing on Jeremy's cock stretching around Jeremy's knot, begging Gavin to take the cock ring off so he could come. Below him, Jeremy was pinned to the bed hands on Ryan's waist while Gavin fingered him. 

Once, Ryan, had Jeremy's knot stuffing him fully, Gavin reached around him and took the ring off and Ryan screamed a mixture of Jeremy and Gavin's name as he came covering Jeremy's chest. He went limp, putting all his weight on Jeremy and hummed in contentment as Jeremy maneuverer them into a more comfortable position. He was so focused on the feeling of Jeremy's knot rubbing just right against his prostate pumping him full of come, he nearly missed Gavin moaning out Jeremy's name. 

Eyes flying open he watched over Jeremy's shoulder as Gavin slowly pushed back into him, knot and all and gasped out as he felt Gavin's movements as he thrust into Jeremy. A chorus of moans mixed together as Gavin knotted Jeremy and Jeremy's pumped even more come into Ryan. 

 

* * *

Gavin sandwiched him between himself and Jeremy, kissing and nuzzling against the back neck while Jeremy did the same but had his face pressed against Ryan's chest. 

"So, next time I get to knot Gavin?" Jeremy asked quietly and Ryan laughed as Gavin leaned over Ryan grabbing Jeremy's face pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Absolutely." Ryan and Gavin said together. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold has been kicking my ass lately, but was able to get this thing done! One more and that’s a wrap!  
> Next chapter is nb/fluid!ryan! (this one is more self indulgent tbh) 
> 
> This chapter is its own stand alone bit, has nothing to do with chapter one’s events!

Ryan's mouth was stretched around Gavin's cock, knot bumping against his lips with every sharp thrust of Gavin's hips as he ran his fingers through Ryan's hair cooing how good he looked choking on his cock. Ryan whined as he felt drool running down his chin, struggling to sneakily fit Gavin's knot past his lips, but Gavin wouldn’t let him.  

Gavin's fingers tangled in Ryan's hair every time he felt Ryan attempted to open his mouth more to accommodate his knot, giving a light tug to keep his head in place as he continued to fuck Ryan's mouth at an almost tender pace. While Gavin's grip and deep growls spurred Ryan on to be more defiant all thoughts of trying to push Gavin past his patient point was shoved away when behind him he felt Jeremy finally pushing into him, slowly fucking him open with each thrust. 

A guttural moan rumbled out of Ryan as his eyes rolled into the back of his head; his mouth going slack letting Gavin's cock to slip even further down his throat along with his knot sliding passed Ryan's teeth. Gavin's surprised purr like moan was music to Ryan's ears as Ryan made of show of choking on his alpha's knot. He was stuffed more than he'd ever experienced and he was keenly aware of the toy Jeremy still had near him. Ryan shivered at the thought of all his holes being fucked and used to his Alpha's content, preparing him for their knots for more hours to come. 

"Fuck Gav, he's looks so good choking on you like that." Jeremy's nails dug into his hips as he fucking into Ryan causing Ryan to scramble for Gavin's thighs to keep himself from choking even more on the cock in his mouth. Moans struggling to slip past the cock in their way.  

Ryan's eyes were out of focus, but he could just make out Gavin throwing his head back, moaning incomprehensible words that sounded like a mix of his and Jeremy's name. When he found proper words, Ryan wanted to sob at how turned on he was.   

"Hell Rye, such a slut you are, for my knot, aren't you? Look at you, such a pretty little Omega."  

He wanted to thank his alpha, thank him for letting him take his knot in his mouth, but a choked gasp came out instead as fingers pulled his cheeks apart.  

"Wish I could see you going in and out of him J, must be a lovely sight." Gavin's thumb rubbing below his eye coaxing his mouth to open further.  

"He takes me so well Gav, it's delicious."  

As much as he wanted to continue like this, with Gavin fucking his mouth and Jeremy fucking his hole while also finger his ass, Ryan's mouth was starting to hurt and Gavin seemed to take notice since Gavin's touch became light on his face as he coaxed him to open his mouth enough so his knot eased passed his teeth. Which still ran against Gavin's knot, but Gavin's grip stayed the same on his face – light circles being rubbed under his eyes – as he hissed out in pleasure at the slight sting against his knot.  

Once Gavin's cock was out of him, Ryan wanted to reach for it, to jerk him off good, but Jeremy's pace picked up, slamming into him relentlessly. Ryan's usual brain to mouth filter shut down, letting his most primal Omega instincts come through. 

"More! Fill me up Alpha, please want all your come!!"  

 

* * *

 

Jeremy was seeing stars when he came, his knot pumping loads of come into Ryan's hole as he twitched and moaned out  _Alpha,_ _Alpha yes_ , like it was the only thing he knew how to say. 

Their bodies were sweat covered and they weren't in the best of positions to where Jeremy could just flop them onto their sides to wait out his knot – he didn’t want to hurt Ryan by moving him too quickly. A whine slipped out of him in his frustration, but Gavin was by his side in an instant. Kisses fell on his back and shoulders as Gavin maneuverer Ryan and him in a way that was not as comfortable for him in the beginning, but had Ryan chanting yes over and over again as he clenched around Jeremy's knot, pushing more come into the omega. Jeremy was so focused on the pleasant buzz of knowing he had pleased his omega so much when feather light touches around where he and Ryan were connected his attention snapped back up to Gavin.  

They shared a sweet kiss that felt almost too tender for what had just taken place, but as soon as Gavin was there Gavin was gone. He was inching his way to the knotted dildo – Jeremy was embarrassed to think he forgot to use it on Ryan like he said he would – Jeremy was sure Gavin was going to ask him if he wanted to be fuck with it, ruined like how he ruined Ryan. But Ryan's raspy voice reached him.  

"More... want more... please. My Alpha's."  

Jeremy watched as Ryan buried his face in the sheets moaning as he felt Jeremy's cock twitching inside him, more come filling him. Jeremy reached around Ryan, letting him rutting into his hand as he searched for more pleasure.   

He looked back to Gavin, a little helpless when he sucked in a deep breath.  

Gavin was fucking himself with the knotted dildo, biting his bottom lip as he bounced on the dildo. His moans went from silent to the only thing that could be heard in the room.  

They'd only just started and a beautiful alpha fucking himself on a dildo like he was made for it, and an equally beautiful omega milking him dry were already out for his life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I feel like this got away from me after a certain point, _but_ I'm still really happy with how this turned out ;;v;;
> 
> Now, while I don't feel like I should have to explain myself, I’ll give a little bit of info. 
> 
> This is for me, myself, and I. I just wanted to share it b/c some wonderful ppl inspired me to write this /whole/ story in general and thought: hey maybe someone else would like this take as well. So I wanted to write a little something for myself, and I did.
> 
> In this Ryan is nb/fluid afab, but identifies with he/him(/they/them/she/her) like yours truly. 
> 
> warning: light/implied mention of watersports
> 
>  
> 
> Can be read as stand alone.   
> Enjoy! o/

Jeremy hovered between his legs, fingers rubbing slow and firm circles over his clit, teasing Ryan from time-to-time slipping his fingers inside him. Watching him trying to keep himself composed with both Jeremy's hands on him and Gavin stuffed deep inside him not moving, but God, Ryan could feel Gavin's knot damn near close enough to start stretching his ass further and he wanted to push done on it so bad. To relieve both Gavin and himself, but if he did Jeremy would be upset with him, would stop those lovely touches and wouldn’t let him get knotted. Wouldn’t let Gavin give him his knot because that was part of the game, Jeremy in complete control after Gavin told him he wanted to see what the other alpha had. 

Ryan knew Jeremy would make him watch as he fucked Gavin instead, and as appealing as that metal image was he hadn't taken either of their knots yet. Ryan was desperate for something other than fingers or dildos filling him. Right now, with Gavin's cock twitching inside him, was the closest he's been to being filled with come and like hell was Ryan going to risk it by being bratty like he oh so fucking wanted to be. He knew where that got him with Gavin, but with Jeremy? He could just up and leave him taking Gavin with him. 

Yeah. Fuck that. 

If he had to behave then so be it.

Ryan closed his eyes, trying to keep his shaking to a minimum and his breathy calm, but when Jeremy's hands pulled away, fingers slipping out of him, Ryan's eyes flew open, hips not knowing what to do – chase the pleasure in front or behind him. His mouth hung open confused whining spilling from his mouth. He'd been close, not close enough to feel relief, but enough to release tension as he waited patiently for his alpha's to kindly get on with it. 

Jeremy tutted, “Don't you want my mouth on you Rye? Want to fuck my mouth with your tiny cock? Then keep your eyes on me. At all times. Got it?” Jeremy racked his nails over the inside of his thighs, rubbing light circles over the marks left behind. “Rye, speak to me. I won’t give you what you want unless you speak.” Jeremy briefly nuzzled into his thigh, biting deep teeth marks into his skin then kissing them as they swelled.  

Ryan’s mouth was dry from yelling earlier yet with Jeremy's words and the slight of him between his legs, mouth so close to his clit, Ryan could feel saliva pooling in his mouth. If he still had underwear on, they'd be drenched.  

When he opened his mouth he barely recognized his own voice in how raspy and  _used_  it was.

“Please, please, please! Want your mouth on me.” His voice cracked, gasping when he felt finger tracing his rim where he and Gavin were connected. Behind him he felt Gavin tense and heard his breath hitch; Jeremy was probably squeezing his knot. If he listened hard enough he could hear Gavin softly whining both his and Jeremy's name, pleading - mostly with Jeremy – to let him move, let him give Ryan his knot and fuck into him, breed Ryan like he wanted. Hearing Gavin's whiny and breathy please spurred Ryan on even more. 

“Want you both! Please, J -  _Alpha_!! Want to fuck your mouth while Gav knots me! Please,  _please_  - 

His babbling turned to gibberish, legs twitching and toes curling once Jeremy pressed his tongue flat against his clit and slipped one of his fingers inside him fingering him and teasing his clit at a torturous pace.    

Ryan threw his head back chanting Jeremy's name like a prayer, thrusting his hips into Jeremy's mouth. His hands twisted into Gavin's hair clinging to his alpha like it was the only thing he knew how to do.  

His head rested against Gavin's shoulder as best he could while his body shivering in both too much and not enough pleasure. Exposing his neck, he felt Gavin's head turning towards him and Ryan's plus picked up more – if that was even possible, when he felt Gavin's lips and teeth leaving trails down from his jaw to his collarbone. 

Gavin's hands that were around his waist untangled themselves from their place holding him still and went to his thighs. Gripping them till he had a steady grip on them then pulling his legs open further. 

Between his near overstimulated blackout when Jeremy started sucking him off and now, his two alphas had apparently shared some words because Gavin was lifting his legs up as much as he could and started fucking up into him in quick shallow thrusts.  

If it were possible for him to turn redder in embarrassment, Ryan would be as red as a tomato as Gavin's thrust got harder and harder. For a split second, he worried Gavin would hurt himself holding him in such a way, but then Jeremy was there. Holding his legs up even more. 

"I've got him, just keep fucking him. Just like that Gav." 

Jeremy's grip was firmer as he wrapped Ryan's legs around his waist. When he felt Jeremy's body between his thighs he squeezed, pulling his alpha closer to his chest and started mouthing at Jeremy's collarbone. Biting and claiming Jeremy. 

In his endeavour of pulling Jeremy flush against his body, Ryan stuttered back moans as Jeremy allowed it and in turn had his cock pressed against his clit, slowly rutting against Ryan. And Ryan was seeing stars. 

He tried to pull lean up to kiss Jeremy, but the alpha huffed, face flushed, and leaned over his shoulder instead. Ryan half expected to feel teeth in his shoulder but instead heard Gavin's moans loud and clear right next to his ear, could feel his alpha's growls vibrating in his chest as he was pushed closer to Gavin. 

Ryan was squished; at his alphas mercy.

-   

Gavin's hands trailed up Ryan's body – after having let Jeremy hold their omega up squeezing them all together – and started rubbing under Ryan's breast. Cupping them, massaging and twisting his nipples when a particularly high whine left him as he was held up. At his alternating mix of soft and harsh touches, he felt Ryan tightening around his cock, sucking him in. It was delicious.  

Gavin was close, but he couldn’t come yet,  _wouldn't_ come until Jeremy gave the okay. But with his mouth occupied with Jeremy's tongue and his cock fucking into Ryan faster and faster at Jeremy's voice telling him to  _ruin_  their omega, Gavin wasn’t sure how much longer he would last like this before lashing out at Jeremy and taking Ryan for himself. 

Jeremy pulled away from him, kissing his cheek, "So good, Gav." He rubbed his cheek against Gavin's; the moment was enough to settle Gavin's mind and in turn slowed his brutal pace on Ryan. His omega whined and gasped, hands tugging at his hair to move again, but Gavin focused on Jeremy's eyes ranking over his and Ryan's bodies. 

"Beautiful the two of you are." Jeremy leaned in for his lips again then back to kiss Ryan's temple. "My beautiful Alpha and Omega... how'd I get so lucky?"

Gavin flushed and he felt Ryan tightened around his cock, both of them moaning out as Jeremy chuckled, running his hands over Gavin's place on Ryan's chest. 

When Gavin told him to be in control he'd expected Jeremy to be a lot of things, and he started off strong, bossing them around, but now with the sweet talking and light touches? Gavin felt too many things, he couldn’t imagine how it was for Ryan.

-

With Jeremy chuckling and nuzzling him and Gavin, and Gavin's breathless moaning in his ear Ryan felt like he was going to combust if someone didn’t start fucking him again. They worked him up so much until this point. Hell, be damned if he isn't getting off. 

Fuck keeping his hands around Gavin like Jeremy said, if he was as serious as he needed to be Jeremy would've cuffed him to Gavin. 

Ryan wiggled around – biting his lip when his movements rubbed Gavin's cock just right inside him until his hands were in front of him and around Jeremy's neck catching the Alpha by surprise and yanked his hair before shoving his head away. 

"For the love of everything good, you two are going to fuck me. Right. Now." 

With his hands no longer twisted behind him, he placed them on Gavin's thighs and started fucking himself on Gavin's cock. Behind him, Gavin cursed, let go of his breast and automatically going for his clit and Ryan howled Gavin's name. 

Now all he needed was Jeremy in his cunt and he could bliss the fuck out. 

Seeing Jeremy still taken aback by Ryan snapping, Ryan turned his head enough for Gavin to hear him, "Gav, jerk him off and line him up for me yeah?" He loosened his hold on Jeremy's hips and watched as Gavin's hand wrapped around their alphas cock and the reaction was instantaneous. 

Jeremy's hips twitched forward into Gavin's fist and his breathing picked up again. 

Between breathless moans and not taking his eyes off of Gavin's hand, he wheezed, "Thought... I was –  _fuck Gav_ , in control?" His hands stayed on Ryan's thighs and if he could Ryan would have rolled his eyes. 

"Sorry Lil' J, Ryan's good a taking control when need be." Ryan smiled and did a thing with his hips that had Gavin biting his earlobe, "Fuck Rye." Gavin's hand on his clit stilled before rubbing him again harder this time and Ryan saw stars, mouth hanging open as his orgasm hit him. His hips bucked forward it quickly becoming too much. A high whine left him and Gavin's hand left him going for Jeremy instead.    

In turn, Gavin must've done something lovely because he felt Gavin smirking against his shoulder as Jeremy leaned forward onto his other shoulder, a mantra of 'fuck' being the only intelligible thing coming out of his mouth as he fucked into Gavin's hand. 

Ryan groaned, muscles flexing as his lifted himself off Gavin, for a moment. He'd settle for a moment then let Jeremy have control again, and hop back onto Gavin. "Don't let him come, Gav, want him inside me for that."

This time it was Jeremy who whined when Gavin squeezed around the base of his dick keeping his knot from growing any more. Ryan smiled at the sight of his boys and while still sandwiched between them, leaned over reaching for the lube. 

He shimmed around, "Scoot." Gavin gave him more space while still keeping Jeremy a little whimpering mess, Ryan ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair then got to work with the extra little space. Ryan drizzled some lube into his palm, looking over his shoulder as he made eye contact with Gavin and winked as he reached his hand back between his legs and started fingering his cunt first. Moaning out how he couldn’t wait to have Jeremy in him; in the same breath, he told Gavin how much he wanted him back inside him, fucking his ass. Them both fucking him in time as they knotted him, filling him with come. 

Ryan was sure his words would've riled Jeremy up again, but seeing him a twitching mess under Gavin's hold seemed to be more powerful than him, but it was fine, gave him time to work himself open for his boys. 

-

Now, Ryan hated the clichés of moaning like a porn star and riding cock like his life depended on it outside of his heat, but with both his holes being fucked so thoroughly with Gavin and Jeremy biting into his skin, scenting him, claiming him, and fighting over him in their own way? Ryan could make an exception, but it wasn’t like he could make that choice, his body made it for him as he clung to Jeremy and Gavin, nails leaving welts behind as he held on for dear life. One arm around each other their shoulders. Mouth open as a string of incoherent words tumbled out of him when it wasn’t being ravished by his alphas.

Jeremy hiked one of his legs higher, pushing Gavin deeper into him as Jeremy pulled out almost all the way before slamming their hips together, leaving Ryan wide eyes screaming yes. In the midst of his voice cracking, Gavin went back to leaving dark bruises on and all around his chest, twisting and rubbing his nipples, hips snapping up each time Jeremy pulled out so Ryan wasn’t left empty for a second. Ryan's head lull back against Gavin's shoulder bouncing as his body was manhandled. Weak whimpers being the last of what his vocal cords would allow. 

Before he lost his voice, he moaned for their knots.

"'Ease... please. Knot want your knots." He nibbled on Gavin's earlobe, nuzzling their cheeks together, "Need to be filled. Please." 

He felt Gavin shiver under him and smiled. While Gavin slowed giving him time to settle before taking his knot, Ryan rolled his head towards Jeremy, whispering the same words again, triumphant in the result. But they were careful, rightfully so, Ryan has only ever taken Gavin's knot before. Taking two would be a challenge in of itself, however, Ryan's body was already in such a relaxed, lose form, Gavin's knot stretching his hole made Ryan think his heat might've started with how willing his body accepted it. 

One more. 

Sighing in contentment, his arm around Jeremy's shoulder moved up to play with the ends of his hair, coaxing Jeremy into easing his knot into him. Ryan closed his eyes, "Alpha, my Alpha's filling me up so good, fuck." 

On either side of his neck, Gavin and Jeremy sucked more hickies onto his skin; there was no way he'd be able to hide them, his little rewards would be on full display for anyone to see. Know that he was a good omega. Their hands touching and roaming over his breasts and teasing his clit.  

Orgasm after orgasm Ryan lost more of his voice, leaving him a panting sweaty mess as come was pumped into his holes. His alphas grunting and moaning as they nipped at one another's lips giving him a break.    

-

When Ryan woke up he was surrounded by a horde of blankets and pillows. He shoved the blankets away and sat up looking around for his missing alphas and winced. How sore he was, was to be expected, but a hint of pride filled him. He'd been able to take two knots outside of his heat. Though the more he woke up, the more that thought made him blush. Letting another alpha who wasn’t Gavin see him in such a state made him feel uneasy, but it was Jeremy and Jeremy protected his own like Gavin and him. 

If anything, it made Ryan feel bad for doubting the alpha when the thought alone of letting Jeremy be there for his next heat sent his pulse racing. 

With that in mind now, Ryan hoped his boy's talked things out while he was sleeping, cause Ryan wasn’t sure he could go back to how things were and pretend he didn’t know what it felt like to be knotted by Jeremy. Or the idea of Gavin and Jeremy going at it when he wasn’t around and being sent stuff when off on jobs. 

God. 

They were fucked.

Still sitting up, Ryan shimmied the rest of the way out of the sheets, hobbling towards to restroom. When he pushed the door open he froze and the two alphas in the tub froze as well. The three of them stared at one another for a solid five seconds before Gavin was motioning Ryan to join them. Hopping from foot-to-foot he felt caught. Crossing his arms over his chest, he opened his mouth but when nothing came out he flushed more so than before when he first woke up. 

He took a step forward, but stopped, embarrassed. Yet, Gavin, reading him perfectly put two and two together. Jeremy was new. Didn’t know all of Ryan's or Gavin's kinks. 

Gavin smiled easily, holding his hand out for Ryan and interlaced his other with Jeremy's. 

"You mentioned being willing to try anything Lil' J? Ready for something new now?"

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
